Field hockey is an old and well-known sport with established rules and played in over one-hundred countries by women and men, and girls and boys. Although the game has certain established specifications for the field hockey stick used in play, the specifications are rather loosely defined. Moreover, in large part field hockey sticks are handmade primarily in countries where there is an abundance of hand laborers and where labor costs are low. As a result, it is often difficult to obtain sticks of uniform quality in a timely fashion. Further, the available sticks are all of a generally similar construction whether for a first-time, inexperienced player or for a veteran player.
Accordingly, there is substantial need for a field hockey stick design and method of construction whereby the field hockey sticks can be mass produced having essentially uniform qualities. There is a further need for a lightweight field hockey stick of substantially uniform quality with features similar to or the same as the features of a competitive field hockey stick which can be produced at relatively low cost and safe in the hands of first-time players as an introductory stick in order that the skills which an introductory player learns with the introductory stick can be immediately translated to the use of a competition stick.